The Auction
Outline First Set Conrad's drag costume (4053) The Cinderella's drag night has always been a hot ticket in town. Sometimes familiar faces take to the stage, under the cover of their false eyelashes. Item Details Black sequinned dress and brown nylon wig (wig not pictured) Customised size Reserve Price: £100 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flip books (4062) The moment where Wendy and William's two worlds collide, and they glimpse their portentous end. Item Details Plastic rolodex W117 x L215 x H53 (mm) Reserve Price: £35 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wendy's keepsake box (4064) Fragments of Wendy's past she keeps close to her heart. Item Details A tin box containing an assortment of Wendy's personal odds and ends. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £35 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wendy's scrapbook (4066) Wendy spends her hours pouring over magazines of beautiful film stars. Successful, curvy, charming, sexy... her head spins with self-hatred. Item Details Scrap book with collaged pictures. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chrissie's scrapbook (4067) Chrissie imitates her mother by making her very own scrap book. Item Details Scrap book with collaged pictures Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Christian's drawing book (4068) There's potential in this talented little artist. Item Details Scrap book with drawings and collaged pictures. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's sandman record (4069) Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Item Details LP record. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Director's secretary's gold address book (331) In Hollywood, it's not what you know but who you know. This address book contains some of the Studio's most important contacts. Item Details Metal telephone index with gold finish Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Claude's Executive Suit (4020) Style is of utmost importance in making a lasting impression on Mr. Stanford. Item Details Three piece men's suit: light grey, single-breasted jacket, matching waistcoat and trousers, and burgundy diamond patterned tie. Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Romola Martin's dress (4021) Lilac dress with lace detail. Every star needs to look perfect for the screen. Romola wore this dress for her big break and before her tragic end. Item Details Ladies' dress Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mr. Tuttle's waistcoat and spectacles (4023) A dark green, tweed waistcoat passed down from Mr. Tuttle's father. Tortoiseshell spectacles perfect for examining the night sky. Item Details Men's waistcoat and spectacles. Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Larry Fortune's jacket (4024) White tuxedo jacket with gold brocade detail on the lapel. At a wrap party you gotta stand out from the crowd. Item Details White jacket with gold brocade lapel Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luna Fortune's evening gown 1 (4025) Floor length dress shimmers like a thousand stars of Temple Studio. Item Details Grey floor length dress Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luna Fortune's evening gown 2 (4019) Floor length sequined dress shimmers like a thousand stars of Temple Studio. Item Details Silver sequined floor length dress. Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dolores' grandmother mask (4026) Behind every exquisite thing that exists lies something tragic. All good things must come to an end, and Dolores Grey's time is up. Item Details Latex mask Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £25 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's bracelet (4027) See how the jewels reflect the sin in her eyes... Dwayne's secret gift to Mary. Item Details Beaded bracelet (item may differ slightly from picture) Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marshall's watch (4028) Frightening how the world turns around in a day. Past, present, future, all in a day. Item Details Metal link watch with gold finish, analogue face. In working order. Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Baseball jacket worn by Frankie (4029) Frankie has a bright future ahead of him. A memento of the small beginnings of a big star. Item Details Baseball jacket Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Water fountain (3845) Encino's fountain of lost dreams and spilt blood. Item Details Mount board, milliput and acrylic. Miniature handmade model of the fountain in the LA high street. Featured in the VIP Drafting Studio in the basement. Diameter 41 x H45 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Red car (3846) It was inside these fiery red wheels that Mary's heart first took a spin. Item Details Mount board, milliput and acrylic. Miniature handmade model of a red car L66 x W31 x H22 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Motel sign (3847) In the San Bernadino Arms sleepy heads lie, dreaming of a brighter future. Item Details Mountboard, milliput and acrylic. Miniature handmade model of the sign outside the San Bernardino Arms motel. Wall = L93 x H51. Wall return = L51 x H52. Sign = L40 x H21 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pea cans (4030) Peas imported from Dr Liebig's hometown in Darmstadt and polished three times a day by Eugene. Item Details Three aluminum tin cans with pea labels. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Romola Martin's ripped dress (4022) Lilac dress with lace detail last seen on a distressed young woman near the Ventura freeway. Item Details Ladies' lace dress. Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Badlands Jack's caravan (4055) The Earth's hotter than hell. What secrets lie in Badlands Jack's hidden world? Item Details Mountboard, aluminum corrugated sheets and acrylic. Miniature model of Badland's Jack's trailer. L60 x W33 x H30 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £35 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Model church (3853) Dwayne was baptised here, reborn, forgiven. Item Details Card model W230 x D110 x H184 (to spire) H123 (to roof) (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Assorted letters addressed to the Studio (3856) Don't let the assistant to Ms. Grey catch you reading her mail. This selection is addressed to The Studio, Alice Estee, Claude Estee, and Dolores Grey. Item Details A collection of assorted envelopes and enclosed letters Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Framed headshots of the Temple Studios family (396) At Temple Studios the camera chooses the star. These pictures immortalise studio legends, forever. Item Details Eight gold painted wooden picture frames: Wendy, Andrea, Dolores, Frankie, Dwayne, Mr. Stanford, Claude Estee and Alice Estee W230 x H314 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £150 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's Day of the Dead shrine (176) What became of Mary on the Day of the Dead? Perhaps only the wandering spirits know. This handcrafted shrine commemorates her tragic passing. Item Details Hand painted wooden shrine, dried flowers, paper origami, bread sculpture, red string, wooden box and various trinkets. H2110 x W513 (300 with doors closed) x D190 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £200 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pair of storyboards (3857x2) Mr. Stanford left nothing to chance in planning his greatest project. Item Details Two hand-drawn storyboards of the murder scenes of Mary and Marshall. Charcoal on cartridge paper. H594 x W840 on corkboards H600 x W900 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £200 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pair of marble horse ornaments (357) I made the horse run, and I can make it fall... Two marble ornaments from Mr. Stanford's private study. Item Details Marble small statues H420 x D102 x W102 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Framed Masonic Picture (4031) The incorruptible all seeing eye has a close watch on all it's favourite players. Item Details Thick black framed picture with printed reproduction W470 x H572 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Masonic cloak (41) The Initiation Ceremonies have been held at Temple Studios for as long as anyone can remember. This ceremonial cloak has seen many stars come and go. Item Details Handmade wool cloak with yellow detail running along the centre back and large hood (mannequin included). Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £150 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Set of ceramic owls (772) The eyes of the Studio see everything. These ceramic owls are part of Claude Estee's personal collection. Item Details Collection of ceramic ornaments Largest = H220 Smallest = H90 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £80 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Andrea's wig and boa (3865) Andrea loves nothing more than a costume party. She wore this pink nylon wig to the premiere of her first movie, Beautiful As Sin Item Details Synthetic wig with plastic head mannequin and feather boa. Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Director's chair (717) The Studio always keeps a chair for absent friends. No-one's really sure why all the directors are so often absent. Item Details Canvas director's chair with Temple Pictures stencilled back. H890 x W490 x D400 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miniature horse (3867) The secrets of the Temple sometimes spill out into the real world. This miniature horse is an exact replica of a larger one, that very few have ever seen. Item Details Handmade plastic horse ornament L170 x H105 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Matchstick scene (1631) Andy has always made matchstick figures to pass the time. Sometimes he sells them to make a few bucks. Item Details Five matchstick figurines as pictured L100 x H70 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £25 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Framed Major Arcana family tree (2322) Pick wisely. The hanged man lies buried within the deck. Item Details Framed ink drawing H780 x W690 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's framed passage from the bible (3873) The ten commandments typed and framed. Mary always keeps this at her bedside table. Item Details Framed text on paper W127 x H178 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rorschach ink blot kit (1540) What do you see in the infinite patterns of symmetry? Enter Dr Liebig's world of illusion and deception. Item Details Hand-crafted Rorschach box designed and created for Dr Liebig's character. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sight test (1440) Sweet child, rub your eyes of sleepy dust and open them for the kind doctor. Item Details Framed sight text. Stencilled onto wood. H570 x W295 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ladies wardrobe chalk board (2945) ORIGINAL: Costume test board for Andrea Alden from her world famous debut in Leader of the Pack. Highly valuable collector's item. Item Details Wooden board H500 x W300 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Temple studios dressing gown (2138) Pure white cotton dressing gown. Unstained, untainted. We have nothing but luxury for the stars of Temple Studios. Item Details White cotton dressing gown Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Temple studio hand towel (4060) White hand towel with embroidered Temple Studio crest. This belonged to the iconic movie producer Claude Estee. Item Details Single white cotton hand towel Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £10 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Toy clown (4032) Lila has a soft spot for The Fool. What secrets will this small toy lead her to discover? Item Details Toy clown used by Lila in Scene 5 and 6. Hand painted and costumed to resemble The Fool. H = 210 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's suitcase (1771) What a strange sight. A bedraggled harlequin peddling polish to anyone who will listen. Item Details Blue handmade leatherette suitcase, lined with velvet with wooden divides and polish cans. W580 x H410 x D200 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £100 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary Doll (4033) I LOVE MARIE. But she ain't lovin' you. Item Details Plastic doll dressed in handmade clothes. Packaged in a cardboard box. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Drowned man manual (4034) See the consequences of William and Wendy's actions play out in this book of fates. Item Details Red clothed manual containing scene plots, found in the drafting studio and used by Phoebe. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miniature figures (4035) Control their destiny. Shape their fate. You hold their future in your hands. Item Details Hand painted figurines of all the characters in its own case. William / Mary / Dwayne / Andy / Faye / Miguel / Harry / Wendy / Marshall / Dolores / Andrea / Frankie / Claude / Alice / Lila / Mr. Stanford / The Dust Witch / Barman / Drugstore Girl / Romola / Gatekeeper / Doctor / Diva PA / The Seamstress / Conrad / The Fool / Grocer 1 figure H=40. Box measurements = W420 x D300 x H80 (open H=350) (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £300 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Leather pouch (4036) Andy's last hope for his friend lies in the little magic pouch, a gris-gris charm created by the stranger, Miguel. Item Details Suede pouch containing gris-gris (item colour may differ from image shown) Variable sizes Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £15 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dolores' fan mail (3878) The greatest star Temple Studios has ever known allows you a glimpse at the praise she's received over the years. Little does she know they all come from the hand of her personal assistant. Item Details Seven assorted letters Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Claude's letters (3879) Claude Estee oversees the coming and going of countless new faces to the studio. These letters offer an insight in the brutal world of Temple Studios casting. Item Details Seven assorted letters Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Romola's key (4037) This key holds a strange kind of power. How else could Romola be drawn towards her tragic fate? Item Details Car key with key ring Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £10 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dwayne's cowboy hat (4038) Encino's own drugstore cowboy has always had a way with the ladies. This hat certainly helps him get attention. Item Details Suede cowboy hat Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dwayne's red shirt (4039) A shirt as red as the desert moon. Item Details Red cotton shirt with white embroidery detail Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mr Stanford's suit (4040) It is said that Mr. Stanford has 365 identical suits. A new one for every day of the year. This was worn on October 30 1962 Item Details Three piece black suit: jacket, waistcoat, trousers and tie (shirt not included). Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £100 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wendy's spotty dress (4041) Wendy wore this dress for her first audition at Temple Studios. So, for her it's always been laced with luck. Item Details Blue polka dot dress Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wendy's party dress (4042) The kind of dress all girls dream of. For Wendy, the stuff of nightmares. Item Details Black net dress Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Andrea's party dress (4043) The Private Party may be Frankie's big moment, but Andrea doesn't want to go unnoticed. Item Details Long white dress with sequined detail Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Andrea's red sequined dress (4044) With the wrap party in full swing, Andrea dazzled everyone in this skimpy sequin number. Item Details Short red sequined dress Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dolores' sequined dress (4045) An iconic screen costume, worn by Dolores Grey in the movie 'The Tunnel of Love' Item Details Long sleeved sequined dress Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £175 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dolores' pink robe (4046) When a Diva wants to slip into something a little more comfortable, only this robe will do. Item Details Coral satin dressing gown Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Faye's dress (4047) Faye threw caution to the wind and wore this for a date in the desert with two strangers. Item Details Floral patterned wrap dress Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alice's dress (4048) Blue is the colour of power, and Alice Estee is nearly the most powerful of all. Item Details Blue shift dress Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Gatekeeper's uniform (4049x2) The Gatekeeper can't remember a time before his job at the studios. He was given this uniform anonymously, on the day of his birth. Item Details Uniform including hat, shirt and trousers (hat not pictured) Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dr Liebig's white coat (4050x2) A white medical coat, with traces of amphetamine and smudges of tears. Item Details White cotton coat Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £25 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Fool's costume (4051) Oscar's memory sometimes fails him. Was this suit a costume once, or is it his own clothes? He never could find the answer. Item Details Distressed cotton suit with blue striped t shirt Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Assistant to Ms. Grey's leopard skin dress (4052) When you spend time with Dolores Grey, you have to keep up appearances. This glamorous dress seems to work for her assistant. Item Details Leopard print sheath dress Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mr. Stanford's Initiation mask (4054) The image of Mr Stanford's face has rarely been reproduced. Yet strange how it appears in people's dreams. Item Details Latex mask Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £25 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Horse and Star sign (3848) There'll be a dancin' at The Horse and Star tonight, and a young man's jealousy will turn to rage. Item Details Handmade miniature model made from card and matchsticks. H40 x W14 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £5 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Red moon hotel lit sign (3851) A miniature reflection of a doomed place. Remember, the sands of time swallow everything. Item Details Model of the red moon sign made with card and LED battery powered lights (AA batteries not included). L190 x W90 x D20 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Filming in Progress' blackboard (3866) With so many movies in production, the studios know how to run a tight ship. This blackboard keeps everyone in line. Item Details Wooden chalkboard H800 x W600 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Drowned man annotated script (843) Every script for the movie The Drowned Man was shredded as soon as the last shot was in the can. Just a few copies remain. Item Details Script made from stencil card with a black cloth spine W215 x L310 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scarecrow (2983) The world is coming to get William and Mary, but perhaps this mysterious figure is there to protect the doomed couple? Item Details Plaster sculpture dressed with clothes and straw (chair included) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scarecrow head (4057) Beware: some corpses' hearts beat a final time during the twilight hours of the festivities of the Day of the Dead. Item Details Feather mask with with cut out eyes. Mannequin head not included. Masks have been worn by the performers. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Medical records on clipboards (3875) See what lies beneath. Find out all the secrets of your favourite stars. Item Details Ten wooden clipboards with individually filled out medical papers Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Framed Ink Blot (1439x2) Original ink blot conceived by Dr Liebig Item Details One framed ink blot (pattern will differ from image shown) W315 x H225 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Minature scene with tin shack and scarecrow congregration (3850) El Dia de los Muertos, the body is delivered, fate comes full circle and we are the witnesses. Item Details Clay figures and model shack fixed to sandy base (LED light not included). Average dimensions = H13 x W15 x D12 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's slip (4059) The soiled cloth of an adulterer. Item Details White nylon slip Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marshall's bible (3826) Repentance came too late for Marshall. Look closely at his personal bible and you may find the watermark of a guilty tear. Item Details Holy bible, with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marshall's tie (3827) Marshall always dressed up for a script meeting. He bought this burgundy tie especially from Mary Dove's boutique. Item Details Burgundy tie, with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marshall's hip flask (3828) Hip flask given to Marshall by his friend Andy on his twenty first birthday. Item Details Metal hip flask with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marshall's particulars (3829) Tortoiseshell spectacles belonging to Marshall. Lost during a late-night screening of L'Amour A 20 Ans. Item Details Tortoiseshell glasses and watch with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's panty hose (3834) Flesh-coloured pantyhose in Faberge packaging. A long-forgotten gift from an old flame. Item Details Nude coloured tights with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Christian's first baby grow (3836) Christian, beloved son of William and Mary. Fate dealt a cruel hand for this little innocent. Item Details Blue knitted baby all-in-one with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's make-up (3837) Mary tries her best but she cannot mask her betrayal from William. Item Details 1 plastic blue comb with synthetic bristles, 1 blue and white leather pouch, 1 tortoiseshell compact mirror, 1 brown shade lipliner, 1 lip brush with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's bible (3839) Mary turned to God a little too late, but you have a better chance of saving your soul. Page 304 holds an important warning she cannot ignore. Item Details Holy bible, with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's coffee cup (3841) Mary's lips were the colour of sin. This cup has the trace of her lipstick, the mark of an adulterer. Item Details Baby blue coffee cup with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pair of horse head statues (28x2) Imported from Portofino, Italy by Mr Stanford's private art dealer. The first entrance to Temple Studio's before its expansion in 1938. The horse has been an emblem of Temple Studios since its foundation. Item Details Pair of cast iron horse busts. Sold with or without plinths. H215 x D610 x W300 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £150 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scene by scene chart (428) Sometimes it seems that life goes round in circles. This intricate chart reveals the path of fate that draws every character onwards. Item Details Wooden board with pulley system (no wall fixings included) H1433 x W2250 x D102. Wheel = W560. Pulley = W230 x D204 x H210 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £300 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Effigies (380x2) Some deny that Mary and Marshall's deaths were inevitable. If so, why did these effigies appear in the inner sanctum of the Studio? Item Details Two hand carved, clothed and wigged figures made from foam, plaster and latex Life Size. Marshall = 1700. Mary = 1670 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £500 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wheelchair (3858) Rumour has it that Mr. Stanford is a shapeshifter, the man in the wheelchair being one of his guises. Item Details Electric wheelchair. Please note battery charger not included. H910 x D1050 x W570 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wendy and William mannequins (977x2) Two tragic figures in perfect reflection of each other. Item Details William - grey cord trousers, white vest and braces. Wendy - pale blue dress with white polka dots and waist band and white cardigan. Sculptural mounds included. Wendy = H1440. William = H1600 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £400 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Painted figures (3859) Beware of false prophets. Item Details Two hand-painted panels depicting Renaissance figures. Water based paint on wooden panels. Middle cornicing as pictured, not included. H1240 x W440 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £200 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- False prophet painted sign (3860) Beware of false prophets. Item Details Water based paint on wooden panel and light fittings W2955 x H350 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Walk of Terror painted sign (3861) No matter how much you keep running, you keep turning, again and again you come face-to-face with your own nightmares. Item Details Water based paint on wooden panel: painted text, images and cornicing all included - NB lights not included. W3580 x highest H1950 lowest H1210 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £200 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Figures featured behind Studio 3 bandstand (3862x2) Original art work from Temple Studios. Claude Estee's next big hit - 'The Fairground of Fortune'. Item Details Water based paint on wooden panels. H2440 x W1220. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £200 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- House of fools sign (3863) Original art work from Temple Studios. Claude Estee's next big hit - 'The Fairground of Fortune'. Item Details Water based paint on wooden panels and light fittings W2570 x H400 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- House of fools figures (3864) Original art work from Temple Studios. Claude Estee's next big hit - 'The Fairground of Fortune'. Item Details Water based paint on wooden panels.Lights and cornicing excluded. W1040 x H1120 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £150 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Leader of the Pack Billboard Poster (3869) Billboard from Encino's first picture house Item Details Billboard poster mounted on wooden board H1178 x W854 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £80 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tunnel of Love Billboard Poster (4081) Billboard from Encino's first picture house Item Details Billboard poster mounted on wooden board H1178 x W854 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £80 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Film Posters (unframed) (4082) Posters from Encino's first picture house Item Details Seven unframed, unmounted paper posters, supplied rolled. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Malted milk hanging sign (3870) Mary's eyes glisten like milky buttons. If you stare deeply enough, they will drown you with their beauty. Item Details Gold painted wooden sign, includes chains and hanging baton. including hanging frame H650 x W100 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Drugstore A frame (1224) This sign is always brought in at least half an hour before her shift finishes, so she has time to re-apply her lipstick before hitting the town. Item Details Hand-painted wooden A frame sign. H1000 x W525 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Drugstore blackboard (3871) Dwayne's favourite milkshake is 'The Lipstainer'. A perfectly blended berry shake. Item Details Hand-painted blackboard sign H1220 x W480 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Barber's sign (1772) Mary Dove was a stickler for old wives tales. She once told the barber to never drop his scissors, as his wife would surely be unfaithful. Item Details Hand-painted wooden sign, including chains and hanging baton. including hanging frame H540 x W770 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Drugstore interior sign (1739) The drugstore's Newtown Pippin apple pie recipe has been passed down eleven generations. Item Details "Handmade Home Baked Pies" painted wooden sign. This item does not include the sign pictured beneath. H300 x W840 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Drugstore interior sign (4071) A free coffee if you've got the charm Item Details Wooden painted sign H300 x W840 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Drugstore interior sign (4072) Have a shake and share your dreams down at Encino's drugstore Item Details Wooden painted sign H300 x W840 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Drugstore interior sign (4073) Comfort food for all those wannabes who have strayed too far from home. Item Details "Best breakfast in town" painted wooden sign. Top sign pictured is not included. H300 x W840 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jukebox (1701) All the hits from 1962! As selected by the charming waitresses at the Encino drugstore. Item Details Wall mounted juke box. NB item is non functional - sold as prop only. H610 x D200 x W660 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Framed film awards (3874x2) The greatest blockbuster hits of Temple Studios by the highly influential Claude Estee. These films far exceeded all expected box office takings despite being shunned by The Legion of Decency. Item Details Pair of framed certificates, one the mirror image of the other H423 x W322 x D35 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £90 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Foley sound chart (4074) What a sound! The water, calling. Item Details A stencil card script. Manuscript enclosed includes hand-painted sound cues. H295 x W210 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marshall's cigarettes (3825) A cigarette in hand gives a man a distinguished air. Item Details Empty Lema Buttery cigarette box and 1 cigarette, with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marshall's clippers (3830) You always look so wrought! A good citizen don't look like that. Item Details Silver shaving clippers in Burman clipper box with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marshall's clothes brushes (3831) One must always keep smart to make a good impression. Item Details Wooden base clothes brushes with Temple Studios prop note.Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chrissie's first teddy bear (3832) Poor child, no father and no mother. Everything was dead. No one was left in the world. Apart from his teddy. Item Details Small brown teddy with red ribbon around neck and Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marshall's baseball (3833) Marshall's Dad gave him this baseball for his 12th birthday, only a few months before he passed away. Marshall has always promised himself he will make something of himself. A promise he made for his Dad and his Mom, who still worries about him. Item Details White leather baseball with red stitching and Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's shopping list and glasses (3835) Mary tries hard to stick to a budget but somehow they never make ends meet. Her mother warned her so many times about ending up with a useless nobody like William. Item Details 1 pair spectacles and 1 small tan leather pad with shopping list embossed in gold on front, with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's lipsticks (3838) How hot your lips are! Hot, hot, breath of a whore. Even so, I'd give heaven and earth to kiss them again. Item Details A collection of lipsticks with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's perfume (3840) She's got red, red cheeks, but she stinks, why does she stink? Item Details Glass perfume bottles, with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mary's handbag (3842) What a woman! Item Details Mock crocodile skin handbag, black, with Temple Studios prop note. Item is fixed to plinth and sold as one. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Model table (3844) Claude always expects his table to be shiny enough to see his own reflection. Item Details Hand-painted card model L53 x W25 x H13 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £5 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Granny mannequin (4076) A career defining moment for Dolores. Item Details Mannequin on castors. Walking stick included. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Temple Studios gold painted sign (397) We live inside a dream. Item Details Hand stenciled sign on card within a black frame. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- It's a wrap sign (604) The wrap party of The Drowned Man. What a fateful night to be remembered in Hollywood's history. Item Details Hand painted cotton banner. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Coconut shy sign (4078) During starless nights the sound of hooves can be heard running through William's fretful mind. Item Details Hand painted cotton banner Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cocktail sign (4079) Studio 3. The liveliest joint in town. Item Details Hand painted sign on a wooden board Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Moss caravan (4056) Have you ever seen nature inside out? In Encino, even the walls are out to get you. Item Details Handmade card model Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 First Set Additions The Greengrocer script (4061) A script with the lingering trace of coffee, disappointment and missed opportunities. Item Details Script for one of Eugene's scenes. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Foley manual (4080) Listen closely and you can hear the sound of the underworld rising from the earth. Item Details Photo album with photographs and annotations Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £60 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- William's scrapbook (4092) The devil is in the detail. Item Details Cloth bound scrapbook with documented moments from William's life. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wendy's scrapbook (4093) The devil is in the detail. Item Details Cloth bound scrapbook with documented moments from Wendy's life. Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Horse and Stars tavern sign (2614) There'll be a dancin' at The Horse and Star tonight, and a young man's jealousy will turn to rage. Item Detail Wooden hand-painted sign H1870 x W640 x D600 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £100 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tall blue shrine (2710) Gifts left to protect Encino's dead souls from entering the gates of hell. Item Details Wooden shrine with detail dressing as pictured H1535 x W350 x D300 (approx) (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tall white shrine (4349) Gifts left to protect Encino's dead souls from entering the gates of hell. Item Details Wooden shrine with detail dressing as pictured H1360 x W350 x D300 (approx) (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tall brown shrine (4350) Gifts left to protect Encino's dead souls from entering the gates of hell. Item Details Wooden shrine with detail dressing as pictured H1080 x W350 x D300 (approx) (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £120 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Short brown shrine (4351) Gifts left to protect Encino's dead souls from entering the gates of hell. Item Details Wooden shrine with detail dressing as pictured H560 x W350 x D300 (approx) (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Short blue shrine (4352) Gifts left to protect Encino's dead souls from entering the gates of hell. Item Details Wooden shrine with detail dressing as pictured H450 x W350 x D300 (approx) (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Doll with covered eyes (4336, 4337, 4338, 4339, 4340, 4341, 4342, 4343, 4344, 4345, 4346, 4347, 4348) If thine eyes offend thee. Pluck them out and throw into the flames of hell. Item Details Victorian styled doll Approx H450 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £40 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Leader of the Pack baseball jacket (4359) Yee-ha! GO LA TORNADOES!! Item Details Red sports jacket Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dolores' red sequined dress (sleeveless) (4360) An iconic screen costume, worn by Dolores Grey in the movie 'The Tunnel of Love' Item Details Floor length sequined dress Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £175 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Leader of the Pack baseball jacket (4361) Yee-ha! GO LA TORNADOES!! Item Details Blue sports jacket Customised size Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £75 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Set of barren trees (3852) The forces of nature will wear everything down in the end. These miniature trees have been stripped of life, like the humans who get lost amongst them. Item Details 32 wooden minature trees fixed to sandy base H between 120-140 x W roughly 10 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rio Bravo Poster (4353) Film poster from Encino's first picture house Item Details Film poster in black frame W470 x H570 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £90 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- No Time for Sergeants Poster (1421) Film poster from Encino's first picture house Item Details Film poster in black frame W470 x H570 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £90 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- From the Terrace Poster (4354) Film poster from Encino's first picture house Item Details Film poster in black frame W470 x H570 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £90 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Some Like It Hot Poster (4355) Film poster from Encino's first picture house Item Details Film poster in black frame W470 x H570 (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £90 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Barbel Fish Anatomy Wall Chart (4357) A human being in animal form- but still a beast, still an animal. Item Details Roller blind wall chart W650 x H1330 fully extended (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £130 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Eye Anatomy Wall Chart (4358) A human being in animal form- but still a beast, still an animal. Item Details Roller blind wall chart W650 x H1330 fully extended (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £130 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cat Anatomy Wall Chart (1558) A human being in animal form- but still a beast, still an animal. Item Details Roller blind wall chart W650 x H1330 fully extended (mm) Place Your Bid Reserve Price: £130